barbapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mellavorra
Mellavorra, or 'Vorra' is a barbarian and former general of the Honey Badger Clan who was, along with Arbus, responsible for the relase and destruction of the Despile Wither. Biography Clan life Mellavorra was a recently promoted general of the Honey Badger Clan. Due to his young age, his promotion caused a stir among some of the other generals, who believed Mellavorra was too young to be an effective general. During battle training Mellavorra was drawn away from the village by Dencred, another general. Dencred expressed his doubts that Mellavorra could protect the clan and attacked him. Although Mellavorra put up a good fight, he was defeated and Dencred told his troops to take Mellavorra far away and kill him, so Dencred could not be implicated in Mellavorra's disappearence. Meeting Arbus Mellavorra was revived by Arbus, an exiled Dire Wolf Clan warrior. After sharing their stories they decided to travel together. Approaching the southern edge of Lake Mardinia, they found a makeshift village populated by exiles, barbarians belonging to no clan. Joining the exiles, Arbus and Vorra agreed to help build up the village. They collected wood from a local lumberjack, convincing the lumberjack to come back to the village and help them rebuild. They then went to a quarry to collect iron ore for a forge. They found the mole rats infesting the cave to be mutated, being larger and much more aggressive. Journeying deeper into the mine they discovered a mine cart, which they loaded with ore and sent to the surface. Descending a lift deeper into the mine, they found a glowing red crystal but before they could examine it, they were attacked by a hidden figure with incredible speed and agility. Arbus and Vorra barely managed to escape the mine before the figure collapsed it. Arbus and Vorra returned to the village with the iron. Fighting Randall After Arbus and Vorra returned with the iron, the village was visited by Damian Randall, a bandit lord, demanding a monthly payment. After Arbus and Vorra refused to pay, Randall left. Knowing he would be back, Arbus and Vorra prepared the village for attack, despite the exiles not wanting to fight. In the night the village was attacked by Randall's forces but Arbus and Vorra held them off. In the morning Arbus and Vorra decided to raise the exiles against Randall. Taking the exiles, they headed to another nearby exile village to recruit them against Randall. When they got there they found the village slaughtered. Randall arrived and, throwing the slaughtered villager's severed heads at their feet, promised them the same fate for turning against him. Arbus and Vorra pursued Randall with the exiles but were captured by warriors of the Boar Clan. The Boar Warriors took Arbus, Vorra and the exiles back to their camp, where the Boar leader, Casker apologised for capturing them, as they had thought Arbus and Vorra were allied with Randall. The exiles were admitted into the Boar clan while Casker told Arbus and Vorra or Randall's base, a old Civilised fort called Tempest across the border in The Kalsean Desert, and of how they had killed Randall's father, Lucius, 12 years ago. The warriors and exiles devised a plan to attack Tempest, with the aid of an enormous battle boar. They attacked one of Randall's supply shipments and smuggled themselves into the fort. Once inside the outer ring, they attacked. The boar broke through to the inner ring, but the Boar warriors ended up supressed by archers. Vorra held the courtyard against Randall's troops, killing one of his lieutenants, a battleaxe wielding beserker, before rejoining with Arbus and confronting Randall. Fighting him through the tower and onto the roof, Arbus and Vorra managed to nearly knock Randall off the roof. Stalling for time by promising to call off his troops, Randall escaped by blowing up the tower with explosives. After the battle Arbus and Vorra left the Boar Clan and headed south into central Barbarus. The Bear Clan army While travelling through the plains of central Barbarus, Arbus and Vorra saw an enormous Bear Clan army marching through the plains. Arbus and Vorra were ambushed by two Bear clan scouts and were injured. They kill them and, hearing more scouts approaching, put on their uniforms. They were taken to the bear clan camp and asked about their injuries. Arbus and Vorra claimed they were attacked by hooded figures. This led the bear clan to assume they were attacked by the raven clan, and they attacked the Raven clan camp in retaliation. Arbus and Vorra managed to sneak away in the confusion but were captured by a raven clan seer named Valaren. After convincing Valaren they weren't bear clan soldiers and telling him their story, Valaren asked Arbus and Vorra to reinfilitrate the bear clan, this time as warriors, in return for causing the attack on his village. He sent them to the bear army, where they claimed to be mercenaries wishing to fight for the bear clan. They fought two bear clan warriors and defeated them, earning the right to enter the army. They were sent to raid a Civilised caravan passing through the area. After attacking the caravan, and defeating the junior Equite guarding it, they were taken to see the leader of the bear clan, Ursaron, who congratulated them and told them of his plan to attack the Fox clan. Vorra and Arbus were both given the rank of lieutenant. Three weeks after the defeat of the junior Equite, the bear clan attacked Dungrond, a castle owned by the fox clan. Arbus led the stealth force into the castle. After lowering the gates, he met up with Vorra and the pair killed the leader of the castle, a strong fox clan lieutenant. They also found a note from the lieutenant to the Fox clan's capital, speaking of a crystal recently sent there. as they left the castle, Arbus and Vorra barely evaded a trap, in which the castle gates closed and the town was set on fire, a trap which killed many bear warriors. Ursaron became enraged at this and left, with Arbus and Vorra deciding to follow him. They overheard Ursaron talking to a mysterious cloaked figure, who seemed to be masterminding the whole invasion and wanted the crystal at the fox clan capital. Arbus and Vorra decided to meet with Valaren, sabotaging the bear clan's seige equipment and killing a general before leaving. They found Valaren with the fox clan princess, Vixciness, who told them that a blue crystal brought into the capital had made everyone fall asleep. Valaren told the group of a story he heard of magic crystals and Arbus recalled a legend he had heard of one of his clans ancestors finding a red crystal and merging with his pet dire wolf to become a monstrosity. Arbus and Vorra agreed to take a secret passage with Vixciness into the capital, Goedun, to try and resolve the problem. Inside Goedun Arbus and Vorra arrived in Goedun, where everyone was asleep, with some guards paralysed and even dead. Entering the throne room, they found the fox clan leader, Thorrius, awake and enraged at Vixciness for bringing Arbus and Vorra into the city. He attacked them with supernatural agility. Arbus and Vorra barely managed to hold him off and were nearly defeated, until Vixciness smashed the blue crystal, freeing Thorrius from his trance and awakening the rest of Goedun, who prepared to defend Goedun after hearing about the imminent bear clan attack. As Thorrius left to prepare his forces, Arbus and Vorra collected the fragments of crystal and heard a voice shouting triumphantly "Each broken shard brings me closer to freedom". They put the fragments of crystal in their pockets and joined the battle. Whilst fighting, they found their speed and reflexes enhanced, being able to dodge blows and catch arrows. Eventually the bear clan surrendered and Arbus and Vorra confronted Ursaron about the hooded figure. The figure appeared and, using magic, crushed Ursaron's throat. He revealed himself as a courier for a clan known as the Phoenix Clan and called Arbus and Vorra fools for destroying the crystal, before unleashing a magical blast that killed most of the bear and fox warriors and raised deformed creatures made of blue crystal from the ground. They attacked Arbus and Vorra, who managed to fight their way to Goedun's keep and lock themselves inside. The creatures broke in, along with the courier. Arbus and Vorra fought their way to the courier and killed him, causing all the creatures to disintergrate. Thorrius swore revenge against the Phoenix clan. Finding the Phoenix Clan A month after the battle at Goedun, Vorra was arguing with Thorrius, who wanted to attack the Pheonix Clan head on, claiming that if Thorrius and Vixceness died, the clan would be thrown into disarray. He goes to find Arbus, who told Vorra that he thinks blindly attacking the Phoenix clan is a bad idea.The two decided to find the clan for Thorrius. One of Thorrius' generals, Thaladin, told them of a blind old man he met in a tavern to the east years ago who spoke of magic. Arbus and Vorra headed to the tavern, where the bartender told them the man headed north a month ago. While leaving the tavern, Arbus and Vorra were attacked by mercenaries, who they killed, and headed north, finding the man hiding in a cave. The man revealed he was blinded by the Phoenix Clan Arbus and Vorra are currently fighting, the Blue Phoenix Clan, as part of a ritual to implant a corrupting crystal of the same type that had corrupted the Fox clan. He reveals the name of the crystal, Synistra, details on the 7 types of Synistra and that Arbus and Vorra have been corrupted by Sloth Synistra, it having taken them 2 days to make what would normally be a six hour journey. The man revealed the Phoenix Clan base is underground, before he was killed by a Blue Hunter, one of the Phoenix Clan's elite soldiers. The Blue Hunter captured Arbus and Vorra and took them to a Blue Phoenix outpost. The two briefly succumbed to the effects of the Sloth Synistra, before breaking free. While sneaking through the outpost, they witnessed the Blue Phoenixes testing a new weapon, a magical beam launched from a large Synistra crystal that can stop people's hearts. The two fought their way to the top of the tower housing the crystal, where they encountered a Blue Hunter, which they killed by forcing it off the tower. They smashed the crystal powering the beam, causing them to hear the same voice they heard earlier. The voice congratulated them on their efforts against the Phoenix Clan. Arbus and Vorra awoke to find a rune branded onto their skin around their eye, which granted them immunity to the effects of the Sloth Synistra. They regrouped with Thorrius as his warriors prepared to march underground. Personality When living in the Honey Badger Clan, Mellavorra was an obedient and loyal soldier. He obeyed his superiors and almost never questioned commands. When leading soldiers, he was an effective leader. He was modest about his accomplishments. After his exile, Mellavorra became determined to take his mind off his betrayal by helping people. During the war against the Blue Phoenix clan, Mellavorra became wary about getting caught up in events beyond his control. After gaining the Sloth Wither mark, he pondered its power, and how he could use it for his own gain. Relationships Arbus Arbus and Mellavorra developed a strong friendship almost immediatley after meeting, being able to connect after their shared lack of a clan. Their relationships was like that of two brothers, as they would often taunt each other. After the release of Wither, they started teaching each other in combat, with Arbus teaching Mellavorra how to fight with one weapon, and Vorra teaching Arbus how to beserk. Abilities Swordfighting Due to the harsh training of his clan, Mellavorra was skilled in dual weapon use, mainly two swords. He was trained from a young age in the art of beserking. His high pain threshold allowed him to deal huge amounts of damage to his enemy while ignoring his own wounds. After the release of Wither, Arbus taught him how to use one weapon more effectively, getting the enemy into the perfect position to beserk. Magic After Mellavorra obtained the Sloth Wither Mark, he gained a resistance to Sloth Synistra. The Wither mark also allowed him to slow time in an area around him, granting him amazing reflexes and speed to anyone observing Category:Barbarians